I'm Sorry
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: River loves to irritate the Doctor. But one day she takes it too far and gets her lover very very mad. River x 11 Sorry for typos. Review, fav, follow, etc. Very first Doctor Who Fic


**I'm Sorry**

(11th Doctor's POV)

"River!" I yelled angrily as I burst through the TARDIS doors. My lover just laughed hysterically and ran faster as I came after her. Thank god I parked the TARDIS in Amy's house or else I'm dead while running around naked on some other unknown planet. River jumped down from the stair railing, landing perfectly on her feet. I took the old fashion way of getting on the firs floor by taking the stairs. So let's explain, River had decided to tag along with me in the TARDIS to her parents house for dinner. I was showering in my wonderful spaceship and as I got out, guess who took all my clothes? If you say River you are correct beyond your belief. I continue chasing her around the Ponds' kitchen, surprising Amy and Rory as they drop all their cooking supplies.

"River what the hell are you doing with the Doctor's clothes?!" her father demands.

"C'mon father it's just a prank!" she says as she continues running around the kitchen as I attempt to gain my clothing back.

"Prank?! More like an attempt to humiliate me!" I exclaim.

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad! At least you can get rid of the stupid bow tie!"

"Bow ties are cool!"

"Aww is the Doctor mad?" River gives me a fake pity face. I growl angrily as I stare at her from the other side of the table.

"River you don't know what this could do to you." I hiss.

"Sweetie, I know you enough that there is no way you can catch me that easily."

"Alright stop it you two!" Amy demands silencing the two of us.

"River give the Doctor's clothes back and Doctor put your clothes back on," Amy continues as she turns around and continues cooking, "seriously, you two are married and argue like the Doctor and a Dalek!"

"Couples are supposed to argue and don't compare me with Daleks please, mother."

* * *

"River Song! This is the last time I'm going to say it! Stop this right now!"

She laughs as she continues throwing water balloons at me. Amy Pond, this is what happens when you give your daughter access to any sort of ammunition, even is it's just water. I'm kinda glad I moves the TARDIS outside or else River would've turned our room into an aquarium.

"C'mon sweetie you're so boring!"

"River-" I was cut off by another water balloon, this time straight to my face. The rubber hit me intensely and then exploded on my face, water drenching the perfect hair I had washed earlier. I took the exploded rubber off my face and scowled angrily at my lover who's just laughing. I should never let River have so much fun.

"River I need to fix the TARDIS so we can get you back in prison!"

"Who said I want to be in prison?!"

"Well you need to or else Stormcage will be tracking you down through the time vortex until they find you and take you away in handcuffs! Either that or you can safely and peacefully fly with me-"

"Oh sweetie you talk too much." she says, throwing another water balloon. This time I dodged it and it hit the TARDIS door open. I stand up angrily as she giggles.

"You know what? Forget this!" I say as I step inside the magnificent blue box, "I'm just gonna close the door so I can work on the TARDIS in peace and you can go about throwing water balloons somewhere else!"

"That's not happening." River says with a smirk, throwing another balloon at me but I dodged it again. Big Mistake. The balloon went into the TARDIS and then hit and splashed on the controls. River and I widened our eyes as we saw it all happen and quickly rushed to the controls, panting, "No!" over and over again. I tried the significant levers and buttons to see if they work. But they didn't seem to be responding.

"C'mon c'mon!" I hissed.

They did respond...with electrical sparks that caught me off guard and I fell backwards. River picked me up and then I ran straight for the controls, focusing on trying to fix the TARDIS.

"C'mon damn it! Work work!" I kick the TARDIS and then held my poor stubbed foot squinting my eyes shut. River came over but I stopped her from getting any closer.

"Sweetie...are you-" she says comforting but I cut her off.

"Get out..." I mumble.

"What?"

"Get out...right now..."

"But Sweetie-"

"Get Out, River! Just get out!" I scream at her, unconscious of what I was doing.

River just stared at me sadly and then ran away in tears. I sigh, throwing myself on the chair in the main control room. Idiot, first you don't close the door to save your TARDIS and now you have your wife crying her little heart out all because you screamed at her because of what she did on accident. Perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

"You seem bummed out." Rory said as I sat myself down on the kitchen chair. I didn't respond and just put my head down in my arms.

Rory continues, "I saw River go upstairs crying. You two get in a fight?"

"Kinda..." I mumble.

"Here, tea." I lift my head and Rory sets a steaming mug in front of me. I place my hands around the warm cup and bring it closer to me, taking in the wonderful smell of herbs and water.

"Thanks," I say gratefully. Rory sits down on the seat next to me.

"So what happened between you and my daughter, son in law?"

"When did you have the right to call me that?" I ask wondering.

"Well you are my son in law, right?"

"Yeah of course." I take a sip of the tea. It was really refreshing and calming. Why can't Gallifray have stuff like this?

"Anyways, about River and you?"

"Right yes yes!" I say setting the mug down and clapping my hands together to begin explaining. I fill him in with all the information about River throwing water balloons at me and then accidently hitting the TARDIS and making me scream at her.

"Wait where did River get water balloons?" Rory asked as I was about to finish up.

"What? Oh! Right Amy gave some for her to have fun with."

"Now that clears up why she was carrying balloons in her arms after returning from the store."

"Hm."

"Yeah, but, sorry go on."

"Yeah and right after I got mad at her she ran off crying out of my TARDIS to wherever she is right now."

"In your room."

"Okay in my room."

I sigh and rub my forehead while groaning, "And I doubt she's going to let me go in there."

"C'mon son, pick yourself up," Rory says trying to be sympathetic.

"I screamed at my wife after she accidently threw a water balloon at my TARDIS and now she's crying and probably hating my guts. You still think she's going to let me in?"

"But you love her remember? Are you just gonna give up on her like that?"

Those words stuck me. I sit up with a wide smile and shake my father in law's hand violently.

"Thanks Dad!"

"Hurry it up there, my daughter's waiting.

* * *

I creak the door open and find River crying into the pillow quietly. I felt really guilty, really really guilty. Hurting my wife like that. I shouldn't have spoiled her fun. I step in and close the door behind me. I straighten my bow tie.

"River?" I say awkwardly. I don't know how to start comforting your lover after you scream at them so don't judge. She looks up from the pillow, her face wet and clammy with tears. I sit down next to her on the bed and say as I sit her up, "C'mon now, sit up."

She obeys and sits up. I wrap my arms around her and she just snuggles right in. I dug my face through her curls, kissing her on her head.

"I thought you were mad at me," she says weakly.

I say trying with a smile, trying to be optimistic, "C'mon now how could I be mad at you?"

"Well you did scream at me for the water balloon incident."

"And which gives me a reason to be mad at myself."

"Sweetie..." I put a hand on her cheek and wipe away her tears.

"River, I'm sorry. I hate myself for getting mad at you like that. I love you, I really do. You made me realize that I should be less boring like you said." I kiss her gently on the lips and pull away.

"Doctor...don't say that about yourself. I'm the one that should be saying sorry for irritating you."

"I know and I forgive you." I lock my fingers in place with hers.

I continue, "Now you can smack me across the face or say you forgive me as well."

River smiles happily and says, "I forgive you, Doctor."

"Okay-" River smacks me across the face right after that. I held my stinging cheek an turned my head back at her.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"You said I could smack your face."

"But you already forgave me!"

"You didn't say that I could only choose one."

I smirk happily, saying, "Oh so that's how you play?"

"Yes, Doctor, yes."

"Come here you bad girl."

I kiss her deeply and push her down on the bed while she kisses back, leading the two of us to a wonderful night.

* * *

_**Very first Doctor Who Fic**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
